


505

by The_Last_Shadow_Puppet_09



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Forgive me for the typos, I PROMISE THIS ONE IS HAPPY, M/M, The Last Shadow Puppets - Freeform, alex turner - Freeform, miles kane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Shadow_Puppet_09/pseuds/The_Last_Shadow_Puppet_09
Summary: Alex Turner moves into his new room at Uni, 504, and tries to settle into normal life. That soon changes after meeting the guy next door at 505, sending his world on a tangent far from what he had expected.Just some shitty smut I decided to write in between 5YIOF (I'll get round to that soon.) with the added bonus that it shouldn't make you cry.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be one big fic but the updates I was doing on it started getting longer. Oh boy. Should I actually do this? Fuck it.

It was the first night of Uni. Alex had a couple boxes of his things and a rack of clothes; enough to last him until he took them home for his mother to wash again. He'd be staying in room 504, up at the top and just a minute's walk away from the roof. No sooner had he walked to his room to drop his things off had he been noticed by most people on campus. He was sure to be the honey on every girl's mind no matter where he went. He unboxed his things and made his bed. He stood his guitar up in the corner, plugged into his amp for whenever he wanted to play. Checking his watch, he sifted through his clothes, picking out the perfect outfit for the Fresher's party at Hunter's, the best nightclub and bar in the city. Also conveniently located 10 minutes away. He donned his tightest suit and made his way there, desperate to check out who he'd be spending his next 2 years with.

Once he got there, the music was already blasting out. Lights flashing pink and green, 20 year olds jumping around with bottles of WKD with straws to 'get drunk faster' as the myth stated. He sat by the bar, and after checking around, ordered a Martini. He drank it with haste, desperate to get on the dance floor and check out who was there. As he moved with the music, his eyes darted around.  
_Basic girl. Pretty brunette with too much makeup. Girl with a tissue-paper stuffed bra. Girl with blue hair. Basic girl. Goth. Goth. Goth. Punk. Girl with a pancake chest. Basic girl. Lonely puppy-eyed boy glued to the wall swirling a bottle of Becks wanting to leave. Red haired boy. Wait. Who was he?_  
Alex pushed his way through the bodies on the floor to see who the lonely puppy-eyed boy glued to the wall swirling a bottle of Becks wanting to leave was. But when he got there, he'd already left his spot. Alex glanced over to the bar. Not there. He looked at the door. Not there. He checked the people around him. Not there. He dashed over to the toilets and looked inside. Nobody. With dampened hopes, he left, and resumed his position on the dance floor. Maybe he'd catch him around sometime.

Soon it reached 11. Alex wanted to get back in time to check around the dorm in hopes of spotting the boy he'd missed. Never before had he questioned if he was gay or not, but hey, uni was for experimenting. Maybe it'd go somewhere. Maybe they'd be friends. Maybe he'd just be the guy he saw in the nightclub. He walked back, keeping an eye out for the mysterious man he'd seen. He walked down every corridor attracting unwanted attention from the girls (Who soon followed him around) and trudged his way up further, his hopes of seeing this man diminishing. He got to his room and opened the door, politely telling the girls to go and closed the door. He peeled his clothes off and changed into a baggy tank top and some joggers and sat by his window. He rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a lighter and a packet of cigarettes. Pushing his window open upwards, he sat with a thigh resting on the outside windowsill. It was uncomfortable, but he could see the whole of the campus from up there. He glanced along the row of windows that made up the side of the building to see the room next door pushing their window open and sitting down like Alex for a cheeky cigarette.

"Hey." Alex said, hoping to make friends with whoever this was.  
"Hi." A scouse replied.  
"What room are you?" He asked, tapping his cigarette on the windowsill, watching the ash flitter down.  
"505" the voice replied, doing the same.  
"I'm 504." He replied, taking another drag and tapping it. "Lean out a sec."  
Alex leaned out enough for the other man to see if he did it too. And when he saw the other man's head appear, his world stopped.  
"Me name's Miles." He said.  
"I, I'm Alex." He replied, feeling his cheeks flush.  
Of course it would have to be the lonely puppy-eyed boy from the nightclub.  
"Were you at Hunter's before?" Alex said, smiling.  
"I was. I left after half an hour. I like checking out who’s here and leaving."  
"I thought I saw you. I was gonna come over and say hi but you'd gone."  
"Why don't you come round then instead of sitting over there!" He giggled, nodding for him to come in.  
Alex nodded a yes and closed his window. He fist bumped the air as he went to take his cigarettes to next door.

"What's your major?" Alex asked, sitting on the windowsill opposite Miles, knees touching.  
"Music. It's shit I know-"  
"I've got my guitar in my room if you wanna play it sometime."  
"Oh nice! So what about you?"  
Alex blushed a little and tapped his cigarette. "English."  
"No offence, but how can you understand that?! I almost failed it GCSE!" He chuckled.  
Alex couldn’t help but smile at his laugh. Could it really be that he was falling in love?  
"Dunno, it just comes to me. How about some day I'll help write lyrics and we can be in a band!?" Alex smiled, eyes looking up at Miles.  
"You focus on getting that English degree and I'll get my Music degree and we'll be in a band."  
Alex tapped his cigarette again, watching the shadow it cast on the windowsill now it was dark outside.  
"Look, I'm an edgy shadow puppet!" Alex laughed, taking another drag and stubbing his cigarette out.  
"Better make it the last shadow puppet, I've got a lecture tomorrow."  
"But it's fresher's week! We don’t have lectures until next week!"  
"For you it is. I'm not a fresher. I've got 2 years left though."  
"Ahh, that makes sense. I had a gap year. Only 2 years for me!"  
"Well then fresher, you mind out. If you need me, well, you know where I'll be."  
"Cheers Miles."  
"Whenever Al."

Alex walked back into his room with a bounce in his step. It was only the first day and things were going his way.


	2. The First Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you some of these were bloody short.

"How's your first month been then?" Miles smiled, passing Alex a cigarette and sitting on the windowsill with him.  
"I'm more stressed than the E in English."  
Miles chuckled, lighting his cigarette. "Some things never change."  
"Fuck." Alex mumbled, looking at the pavement below. "I've got an essay due in 3 days."  
"Better get it wrote fast!"  
"Written." Alex sniggered, blushing a little.  
"I'm taking you out for a drink. You can write me a song on a napkin so I don’t look shit when I have to turn in 'song lyrics'."  
"Fine, but please polish your emphasis up! Your linguist skills are dire!"  
"I'll emPHAsis you!"  
Alex laughed and stubbed out his cigarette, watching Miles get his jacket on.  
"Shit I gotta go get dressed." He  whined, looking down at his tank top and joggers.  
"Chill, just come as you are. We won't go Hunter's, promise."  
"Let me get a jacket first."  
Alex dashed to his room and grabbed a T-shirt to throw on with a jacket to match.  
"Ready?" Miles asked as Alex walked out.  
"Yeah."

They left from the back door of the accommodation block and went away from the city centre. They walked about 20 minutes before reaching a tiny pub right in the middle of a street with all the houses blocked up.  
"What the fuck?" Alex asked, puzzled at Miles' choice.  
"Don't judge books by their blurbs Al."  
They walked in to a packed room with dim lights. Alex gagged at the stench of cigarettes mixed with stale beer and body odour.   
"Wha's wrong?"  
Alex grinned smugly. "It’s 'never judge a book by its cover'."  
"Git."  
Miles led Alex to the bar, pushing past people.  
"C'ave a Margarita and you?" Miles asked, gesturing to Alex.  
"Make it 2 Margaritas." He smiled.  
They waited for the barman to make their drinks before making their way to the only available table right by the stage.  
"Faggots." The bar man laughed, pulling a pint for the next man in line.  
"Not to judge this place, but this seems all a bit burly for me."  
"Don't worry, it's only cause Jonny's filling in for Carla."  
"Am I supposed to know who that is?"  
"Bartenders. Now if I'm not mistaken, there should be a band coming on shortly."  
"So what is this place?"  
"An emerging musician's heaven known to everyone as Rudie's. Everyone who's played here has gone on to become fairly big. The Clash played here, Oasis, even the Beatles even did a show."  
"Then why haven't you played?"  
"Firstly, I've got nothing to play. No songs or owt. Secondly, there's a rigorous screening process before you can play. If you don't please Carla, you don't play."  
"Well how tough is she?"  
Miles whispered as a band came on. "She made my music lecturer cry and he'd been rejected 10 times from 10 different people before that."  
"Tonight, the British band fresh off tour back for seconds, Muse!" The singer announced before breaking straight into song.


	3. 2 Months

Miles waited anxiously in his room for Alex to get back from a lecture, desperate to show him how he'd put the lyrics Alex had written to his guitar.

 _Could I turn on the light_  
Impress unknown eyes  
Humour absorbs the thoughts  
Challenge emotionless thoughts  
Seeing things with a second glance  
As she turns through her magazines

He couldn't get the tune out of his head, nor Alex. He loved spending time with his new friend that he'd known for 4 months now. They liked the same music, drank and ate the same things, dressed the same. _Wait, would he fit in my clothes?_ Miles looked through his clothes, picking out the things Alex might like to wear. He found a blazer that looked like it would match a pair of trousers Alex owned, and a stunning shirt. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about Alex in his clothes that he didn’t realise he had an erection. He'd thought he was gay for a while, but this confirmed his suspicion. He _liked_ Alex. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.  
"Hey, just got back!" Alex chirped, waiting to be let in.  
"Just a sec!" Miles yelled back, grabbing a hoodie and tying it around his waist.  
He opened the door and tried to keep his crotch hidden, blushing slightly at Alex's presence.  
Alex rolled his eyes at Miles, untying the hoodie and tying it over his shoulders instead. Miles thought for sure he'd been ratted out until Alex spoke.  
"You're in uni, not fucking college!" He laughed, walking over and taking his shoes off to sit on the bed.   
He noticed a heap of Miles' clothes on the floor and gave it a puzzled look.  
"Any reason for that?" He asked, pointing.  
He glanced up and for a second noticed a bulge in Miles' trousers.  
"Oh, thought you might like to try on some things. There's a jacket that matches your red leather trousers."  
Alex couldn’t help but snigger. "Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"   
He burst into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back and laughing louder.  
"Shut up!" Miles giggled looking embarrassed. "Look can I show you something?"  
"I don't wanna see if you got bit on the cock by a Brazilian spider!" He laughed, his face turning bright red from laughing so hard.  
Miles sighed and picked up his guitar. "Listen."

He played the song as best as he could and tried to sing it. After a while Alex joined in, flaunting his incredible voice. Miles stopped singing so he could listen better, then Alex stopped.  
"Wha's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
"I get stage fright. Don't like singing alone." He said shyly, sitting back up on the bed.  
"But you sound amazing! What do you think? Reckon its good?"  
"Sounds brilliant mate."  
Alex got up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Miles asked, puzzled.  
"Well there's a magazine poking out the side of that heap of clothes and you've got an erection. "Have a wank in peace, bring some clothes round some time and we can have a mini fashion show." He chuckled, winking at Miles.  
Alex had already left when he got the guts to say it.   
"I'm gay." He whispered to himself, pulling the rock magazine out and putting it on his desk.


	4. 6 Months

Alex sat and waited for Miles while playing his guitar, trying to figure out the chords he had played. He heard banging on the wall and stopped to see what was going on.  
"E MINOR B FLAT"   
Miles, of course.  
"CHEERS!" He yelled back, carrying on playing.  
He started to sing along quite loud, probably the loudest he'd ever sang, swaying with his guitar. In his head he imagined playing at Rudie's, cramped on stage with sweaty men enjoying watching him play, him on one side and Miles on the other. He spun around and got the shock of his life when Miles was there. He quickly turned his amp off and put his guitar down and sheepishly looked back at Miles.  
"Us at Rudie's?" Miles smiled, closing the door.  
"Y…Yeah." Alex replied, sitting down on his bed and biting his nails.  
"I can see it too." Miles smiled, dumping clothes on the floor.  
Alex grabbed the blind and pulled it down. "Everyone's gonna think we're trying to fuck or something!" He laughed.

Alex yanked his jumper off, his top sliding up with it. Miles couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. Not muscular, but toned. Slightly erring on underweight. He wiped the bead of drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth and passed his shirt and jacket to Alex. He pulled the shirt on and slid the jacket on top.  
"Looks pretty good this!" Alex smiled. "Try anything you want off my rack."  
The bulk of his clothes was t-shirts, jeans and normal shirts, with a few suits and nice jackets thrown in.  
"Christ Miles, didn't realise we were the same size!" Alex grinned, wearing only Miles' clothes.  
"Neither did I!" Miles replied, spinning round to face the rack of clothes again to hide his face.  
Seeing Alex wearing his clothes drove him crazy. He wanted so desperately to turn around and say it, but he couldn't. Not yet. Instead, he picked his favourite outfit of Alex's and raced to put it on. As he pulled his trousers up, his feet got tangled and he was sent crashing backwards straight into Alex. Alex toppled over with Miles landing on top, face to face on the floor.  
"Again with your pocket full of bananas!" Alex laughed, breaking out into hysterics.  
Miles stood up feeling too embarrassed to admit it. Six months, and he was still too afraid.  
"Can I tell you something Al?" Miles asked, feeling his heart race.  
"Sure." He replied, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his head where it had banged on the floor.  
"I'm, I'm…"  
Alex waited patiently for Miles to finish, his eyes looking up to Miles with such innocence and beauty that he couldn't finish.  
"I'm really horny right now."  
"Christ I can tell!" Alex laughed. "Keep the suit. Suits you!"  
Miles laughed and left, dashing back to his room.

"Miles, fucking hell, just tell him! Tell him how you feel!" He said to himself, looking in the mirror.

Alex, on the other hand, felt something strange. Seeing Miles in his clothes turned him on like no woman ever could. _Am I gay?_ He thought to himself. Eager to test this out, he hatched a plan. Find a girl, fuck her, see how it was. Find a guy (Miles), fuck him, see how it was. Just to make sure he wasn't _just_ curious.


	5. 10 Months

Alex sat with Leanna, a girl he'd asked out in the corner of some obscure bar, nervously nibbling at his food. She was really pretty, probably one of the nicest on campus, but his mind was overrun with thoughts of Miles. There was no connection between them, no electricity, no nothing. They weren't even talking.  
"I don't think this date is going too well." Leanna said, blinking up at Alex. "Sorry if you were finding it ok or something."  
"You're right Leanna. This isn't working well."  
"Maybe we're just better as friends." She said sipping on her rum and coke.  
Alex looked up to see Miles walk in and head to the bar.  
"You done?" He asked politely.  
"Yeah."  
"I'll pay."  
"Is it alright if I just go? My friends are over in the café down the road."  
"Sure. It was nice seeing you Leanna."  
"You too Alex." She smiled, picking up her things and leaving.  
Alex paid and watched as Leanna awkwardly walked out of the door. He went up and patted Miles on the back.  
"Alex! Nice to see you! Fancy a drink?"  
"Just had one but if you're paying, sure. Come sit on my table would you?" He said, pointing to the table in the corner.

"So what’s a guy like you doing here then?"  
"I was on a date. She left." He sighed.  
Miles felt a part of him die. 'She'. Of course he was straight.  
"Sorry mate."  
Alex wrapped his fingers around the condom packet in his pocket. He remembered the words of the barman from a while ago. _Faggot._ Carla had seemed so much nicer the last time they went. Put little umbrellas in their drinks. _Faggot.  
_ "It wasn't working."  
"Shame. Who was she?"  
"Leanna." He said, looking up at the window to see her walking away with a group of friends, looking back to see if he was still there.  
"From my music?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"You do she's uhh," Miles leaned in closer and whispered. " _Bats for the other team?_ "  
"Think I do too to be honest." He said, throwing his thoughts out before he had a chance to stop them.  
Miles froze and stared at Alex, mouth agape.   
"Fuck, please don't tell me you're gonna get mad." Alex panicked, sitting back.  
Miles shook his head slowly, checked to see if anyone was listening and mouthed _'I'm gay'_. Alex didn't know what to do.  
"Finish your drink, we'll head to yours."

Once they had got there, they rushed inside.  
"You're gay?!" Alex said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was gonna, I just didn't have the guts to! What about you?"  
"I wasn't sure until I started thinking about it. I was gonna fuck a girl and a boy. See how I felt. Leanna was the girl."  
He flicked the condom onto the bed.  
"And the guy?"  
The room was incredibly tense. Miles was desperate to hear his name. Alex was scared to speak.  
"You."  
Alex was scared he'd screwed up what him and Miles shared after the silence that ensued. They both stood there for a while, completely still, waiting for someone to make a move. Alex went to leave when Miles grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back.  
"Don't." Miles said, his voice quavering, letting on he was on the verge of tears. "I'm in love with you."  
"Really?" Alex smiled, blushing and walking back towards Miles.  
Miles stood gazing into Alex's eyes before leaning forwards to wrap his hands around Alex's neck. He closed his eyes as he took in every sound Miles made. His breathing. His heart. The sound of his hands ruffling the hair on the back of his head. The sound of his tongue running along his lips.  
"Am I just your fuck buddy? Or do you actually love me?" He whispered, making Alex open his eyes.  
"When I first laid eyes on you in Hunter's, I practically ran over to you to say hi. I knew then you were different."  
He slowly raised his hands up underneath Miles' shoulders, pulling him in.   
"Is that a banana in your po-"   
Miles cut Alex off with a kiss, short enough to get him to stop, but long enough for them to know this was real. Alex leaned in for a second, then a third.  
"Can I come back later?" Alex asked, pulling his hands away.  
Miles opened his top draw and grabbed his spare key.  
"Whenever you want." He said, giving him it.  
Alex kissed Miles on the cheek and left.


	6. Later On (10 Months)

Miles was sat on his bed, playing with the condom packet in his hand when he heard a knock on the door and the keys jingle. Alex. He put the condom on his desk and stood up. Alex closed the door, seemingly ignoring him, then ran over and hugged him. He tilted his face to kiss Miles, this time his hands found themselves on Miles' neck, and Miles' underneath his arms.  
"Fancy testing if you're gay?" Miles whispered, kissing Alex.  
Alex pulled away, scaring Miles for a few seconds, until he pulled his top off.  
"You wanna do this?" He asked, dashing over to the blind and yanking it down.  
"Yeah, you?"  
Alex threw himself onto Miles, pushing him down onto the bed.  
"Fuck yes." He moaned, unbuckling himself.

Everything was really clunky and awkward with them both being virgins. They didn't really know what to do. Still tangled in each other's clothes, they carried on kissing. Passionately. Sweetly. Desperately begging for more. Now nothing but their boxers separating them.  
"Are you gonna top? Or me?" Miles said, reaching in his draws for some lube.  
"Top?" Alex asked, confused.  
"Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?" He explained sexily, sliding his thumb into the elastic belt on Alex's boxers.  
"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."  
Miles smiled and kissed Alex again. Slowly he tugged both their boxers off, exposing their dicks. With a little help from Alex, they threw their boxers away. He sat up to let Miles put the condom on and watched, keen eyed.  
"It's so big." He moaned, feeling his own dick get harder.   
Miles dribbled some lube on it and pulled Alex back down, rolling them over so he was on top.  
"I can’t believe I actually get to do this." Miles hummed, lube starting to drip onto Alex. "You can still change your mind if you wa-"  
Alex grabbed Miles' head and kissed him, licking the inside of Miles' lips with his tongue.  
"Fuck me baby." He whispered, kissing him again.

Miles swiped his finger into the pool of lube on Alex's belly and gently pushed his finger in his ass. Alex let out a soft moan, and gripped onto Miles' shoulders tight.  
"I'll go nice and slow Laa, don't worry."  
Alex melted at the sound of 'Laa' spilling off Miles' tongue. Slowly Miles eased a second finger in. More moans escaped Alex's mouth.  
"Relax Laa, it'll be ok."  
Alex nodded and pulled Miles' head down again. He eased a third finger in, kissing Alex slowly and calmly, a stark contrast to just a few minutes ago.  
"Ready?" Miles whispered, pushing his dick against Alex's ass.  
Alex bit his lip and looked Miles in the eye, nodding. As Miles pushed his length in, Alex winced, moaning out in pain.  
"We can stop if you w-"  
"Keep going."  
Alex tried to breathe through the pain as Miles kept easing his way in. Before he'd made it all the way, he gently rocked into Alex, pleasuring him. Slowly he worked his way in and began rocking into him again when Alex suddenly clenched and moaned loud.  
"Fuck do that again Mi." He groaned.  
Miles rocked as he had done, gently grazing a spot inside Alex he didn’t know of. He'd heard rumours about it, but that was all. Feeling Alex clench around him sent waves of pleasure surging through his body, and left both lusting for more. Alex started to grind into Miles, fighting his way back to the sweet spot Miles had hit before. He made Miles hit it again, forcing him to moan out almost too loud. Miles tried to silence him with a kiss, laughing a little.   
"Keep fucking me there baby, it feels so fucking good."  
Miles started to thrust into Alex harder, pulling out more to push in with more strength. The first few times made Alex moan in pain, but soon they softened into pleasure.   
"Y-you're gonna make me c-c-cum!" Alex moaned as Miles smashed into him over and over again.  
"I'm gonna cum too!" Miles grunted, feeling Alex near the edge.  
He thrust in as hard as he could, hitting Alex's sweet spot again and pushing him over the brim.  
"Miles!" Alex moaned, cumming all over himself.  
Miles came too and pulled out, waiting for Alex and himself to finish.

"Have some tissues." Miles said, mopping up the mess on his belly.  
He pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it in the bin.  
"Holy fuck you're good."  
"Really?"  
Alex hummed in response, his heart rate still rapid.  
"You felt so good babe." Miles said, leaning back onto Alex and kissing him.  
"I saw stars. Thousands. Millions."  
"Really? I bet an English major like you would have some weird obscure quote about love." Miles giggled.  
"Well do you like Shakespeare? ' _I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap and be buried in thy eyes.'_ Did you know in Shakespearean times, 'to die in' was slang for sexual climax?" Alex smiled, rolling over and cuddling Miles.  
"I do now. And if I didn't know you were majoring in English before, I bloody do now. Which play is that?"  
"Much Ado About Nothing."  
"I read that in school but I don't remember that!"  
"'Suppose schools would drop that line."  
"Aye."

"Let me up. I want a fag."  
Miles rolled off the bed and passed Alex a cigarette. He pulled on a pair of boxers, not caring who’s they were, and sat by the window. Outside, freshmen were enjoying their night by getting high by the trees at the back, directly below their window. Alex lit his cigarette as Miles sat down opposite. Miles put his hand on the free hand Alex had on his knee, interlocking fingers. Alex leaned forwards and pecked Miles on the cheek as he exhaled smoke.  
"Cheeky." Miles smiled, kissing Alex's lips.  
"GAYBOYS!" A fresher yelled from below.  
"Just ignore them Laa. Only asking for trouble."  
Alex looked over to the digital clock on Miles' bedside table. 00:00.  
"Make a wish Mi, it's midnight."  
"What could I wish for when you're here?"  
Alex smiled smugly, his face turning red, illuminated by the pale moonlight.  
"You?"  
"I already have what I want, so I wish to sleep in your bed."


	7. 1 Year

Alex sifted through his shelf, desperate to find it. He knew his camera was somewhere. Miles asked him if he had a Polaroid camera which left Alex baffled. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps Miles wanted some photos for an album cover, or a project of sorts. Either way, Alex was eager to comply. Anything for _his boyfriend._

"So how are you gay-boy?" Leanna asked, pushing Alex's book off the library table.  
"I told you, am not gay!" Alex said, gathering a bit too much attention. "Just because I wouldn't shag you d-"  
"Shut up." She murmured angrily, grabbing at Alex's tufts of hair. "I will prove it if it's the last thing I do."  
"What made you become so vindictive?" Alex asked quietly, picking his book up.  
"You dismissed us. I thought you would have tried to comfort me. Asked to walk me to the café? But no. One look at your gay lover and you went like a dog to a bone."  
"Coming from a lesbian of course. I get it, you're ashamed of who you are."  
"Oh fuck you!" Leanna whined, grabbing Alex's hair and pushing him down, crunching his nose on the book. "Get yourself a girlfriend and prove to us you're not gay. You have 2 weeks."  
"Cunt." Alex whispered as she walked away, gently feeling his nose.

He borrowed the book and headed back up to his room, dropping it off and grabbing his camera. He knocked on Miles' door before letting himself in.  
"Got your camera." He smiled, closing the door.  
Miles sprang up and skipped over to kiss Alex. He reeled back as Miles' nose met his, sending pains behind his face again. He winced, but carried on kissing Miles.  
"What is it luv?" Miles asked, pulling away.  
"Leanna went full on bitch in the library. Bet she's been listening to too much Britney Spears."  
"What did she do?" Miles asked concerned, gently tugging Alex to sit down on his bed.  
"Smacked my head into a book and told me to get a girlfriend to prove I'm not gay."  
"What does it matter?"  
"You're quiet. You're the wallflower. You don't get seen. You come out, nobody bats an eyelid. Me? I'm known by everyone. And those who haven't spoken to me have a friend who has. I'm popular. I have a reputation. I'd get the shit battered out of me."  
"Well you know what has to be done."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna need a dress, some heels, a wig and some makeup. If nobody knows me, who's gonna know it’s me?"  
"Serious?"  
"Take some photos. No one will know. Leave them conveniently at Leanna's. Alexa's. Taylor's. Fuck, leave it at Greg's. Needs some porn the whiney sod."

They decided to head out to the shops separately. Alex would get makeup and a wig, Miles would get a dress and shoes. He had a friend willing to help their cause. Miles was careful to go for something in between modest and slutty. Had to look like Alex's type, whatever that was. In the end, he went for a sequin dress with a plunge neck. His friend Hannah had picked it out of the selection he was interested in. It perfectly matched the shoes he'd picked out that didn't have massive heels and wouldn't give him blisters. Just for fun, he threw in a padded bra, extra heels, knee high socks, a belly top and a pencil skirt. Alex on the other hand had grabbed everything. Every palette in the shop that was recommended for the 'lucky lady'. Blues, greens, reds, luxurious lipsticks, glitter gels, brushes, and of course, a long, wavy blonde wig. They retaliated back to Miles' room, including Hannah to help prep them.

"I'll wait outside for you to finish getting dressed Miles." Hannah said, handing him the bags of clothes he had just bought.   
Alex watched as he pulled out the various items.  
"Fucking hell, didn't know my girlfriend was a slut!"  
"Neither did I!" Miles laughed, taking his clothes off to his boxers.  
First he put on the bra, stuffing it with tissues, followed by the belly top and the extra-tight pencil skirt.  
"Lose the boxers." Alex said, looking at Miles' outfit.  
"My dick'll dangle!" Miles said, looking at his skirt.  
"Hang on." Alex said, poking his head out the door. "Got a thong?" He whispered to Hannah.  
At first she was shocked, but nodded slowly and dashed off.

"Getting it sorted." He smiled, walking over and pulling Miles' boxers down.  
Miles' dick hung out the bottom just like he had said. Alex sank to his knees looking back through the bags. Miles felt himself getting hard and tried to hide it, only to attract the attention of Alex.  
"Is that a banana up your skirt or are you just happy to see me?" Alex laughed, watching Miles try to hide it. "Come here." Alex said, suddenly sounding serious.  
He gently ran his hand up Miles' leg, stopping at his balls to caress them. Miles grabbed onto the wall for support as his knees turned to jelly. Alex ran his finger down Miles' length, sending shivers down his spine. He rolled up Miles' skirt a little and looked up, smiling. Miles ran his hands through Alex's hair, begging for him to open his mouth wide.  
"You want me to?" Alex said, pouting and kissing the end of Miles' dick.  
"Fuck yeah baby." Miles moaned, pulling Alex's head closer to his groin.  
Alex opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip out and lick circles on the end.  
"Stop teasin' me and get on wi' it!" Miles moaned louder, desperately trying to pull Alex closer and make him swallow his dick.  
Alex grinned and looked up at Miles. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip. Just then the door swung open. Alex spun around and raced to stand up. Hannah stepped in.  
"Knock next time!" Miles smiled awkwardly.  
Alex's hands were behind his back trying to hide Miles' dick from her.  
"Brought you some to try." She said, dashing back out again.

"Carry on?" Miles whispered, begging Alex for more.  
He walked forwards and locked the door and turned around again.  
"Where were we?" He winked, getting back down on his knees.  
He wrapped his lips around his tip again and started sucking, trying to take Miles in his entirety. He struggled to get far because he kept gagging, but he'd soon return to suck some more. Eventually he managed to get straight down until his nose touched Miles' groin.  
"Mmm, such a good boy Alex."  
Alex hummed in reply, sending vibrations down into his crotch.  
"Keep huh-humming and you'll make me cum!" Miles begged, watching Alex slowly slide his dick in and out of his mouth, humming the whole time.  
Alex knelt back, releasing Miles' dick and wiping his lips. "Play rough Mi."

"How do you want me to do that?" He asked, watching Alex steady himself on the floor.  
"Grab my hair and thrust into me." Alex said, his innocent eyes dripping tiny tears at the edges, begging to be a bad boy.  
"You do wanna play rough, don't you?" Miles hummed, finding the perfect grip on Alex's head ready to thrust.  
He started slowly and gently, but soon sped up, forcing strange sounds to slip out of Alex's mouth. He watched as his face screwed up every few thrusts as he felt Miles deep within him. Alex grabbed onto Miles' ass tight, riding through the gagging sensation Miles caused. Every once in a while he'd lunge back for a breath before returning for more.

"Can I cum in you babe?" Miles asked, slowing down.  
Alex nodded, and Miles could feel his tongue slide up and down. Within seconds, Miles shot his load into Alex's mouth and watched as he sat there, licking the last little bits off his dick. He wasn't sure what Alex would do, but he didn't expect him to swallow it down as well as he did.  
"Slut." Miles laughed, helping Alex stand up.  
"Coming from you!" He laughed, walking over and tossing Miles a thong. "Put it on."  
Miles complied, sliding the strip of fabric up.  
"This ain't gonna work!" Miles said, hopelessly trying to tuck his dick in.  
"Try this then." He smiled, tossing Miles something a little less revealing.  
He pulled them up and tucked himself in, rolling his skirt back down.  
"How do I look?" Miles asked, spinning.  
"Slutty." Alex smirked, letting Hannah back in.

She sat with him and carefully shaved off all the hair that needed to go. The whole of his legs and feet, arms, hands, body, chest, armpits, face. By the time she was done, he felt like a dolphin. Alex sat on the bed and watched Miles go through the torture. He smiled as Miles started to look more feminine.  
"Now for some makeup!" Hannah chirped, opening the bag Alex had bought.   
Her face lit up like a kid in a chocolate factory. She was amazed at the amount there was. Quickly getting over the makeup, she started to apply it step by step. Suddenly, Alex got a text.  
"What's that?" Hannah asked, recognising Alex's text tone.  
"Dunno who it is. Says 'Cum 2 HNTRS @10'. Shit, I forgot I was supposed to go."  
"Do you mean I'm gonna have to go out like this? It's already 9!"  
"It'll be ok. Everyone will be drunk anyway. I'm gonna go get dressed."  
Hannah giggled and carried on after Alex left. She framed Miles' face with the blonde wig, brushing it carefully. She'd done her best to turn his dark eyebrows into blonder ones. Miles stood up and grabbed the knee-high socks and put them on.  
"Do I look ok?" Miles asked.  
"Any guy would be after you." She replied, spinning him round to face the mirror.  
Miles looked at himself. Or herself. He wasn't sure anymore. Because holy shit, he made a good girl.  
"Well then Cinderella, what do you think?"  
Miles twirled a ringlet on a finger. "I look…beautiful."  
"Practise in those heels first, ok?" She smiled, turning to leave.  
"Can you do me a favour?" Miles asked, catching her attention before she went. "Take a few pictures for me?"  
"Sure." She said, grabbing the Polaroid.  
She waited for Miles to pose. His first instinct was to twirl some hair and stand semi-side on, knee bent at a slight angle. Hannah snapped a picture, then another. She took a few of his face too, and then waited for Alex to come for a couple photo.  
"Ready to - Wow." Alex said, shocked by how stunning Miles looked.  
"Stand over there Al, Miles' wants a picture!"  
He complied, wrapping a hand around his waist and smiling. She took some more where they held hands, and a few as they kissed.  
"All done. Now you better go." She said, leaving the photos on the bed and leaving.   
Alex skimmed through them before walking out.

"Come on then Melissa, let's go have some fun." He laughed, holding Miles' hand.  
"Now this is something I could get used to." He said, walking with Alex to the lift.  
Somehow he could walk without toppling over. Like he was built to do this.  
"Higher pitch Mi, you'll fool no-one like that."  
Miles stepped in the lift and did a girly giggle.  
"Perhaps you'd like me better in my slutty red dress." He said, sounding just like a hooker.  
"I have to fuck you like this tonight. You’re begging for it."  
Miles smiled and grabbed Alex's hand, letting him lead the way.

"Leanna! Nice to see you!" Alex said, passing her by outside the door.  
"Who's this?" She asked, looking Miles up and down.  
"Hi, I'm Melissa, Alex's girlfriend."  
"Hi. Can I just have a quick word with him?"  
"Sure, just don't be long!" He said, executing his disguise perfectly.  
"Who is she?"  
"Met her in the bar the other day."  
"You were fast to go from single to in a relationship!"  
"Asked her if she wanted to come tonight and she said yes. Now if you don't mind, me and my girlfriend would like to enjoy our night."  
Leanna watched as Alex walked by with Miles, waiting anxiously for her own date.

Inside was dark, but light enough for you to make out a few faces.  
"2 Margaritas please." Alex said, holding a fiver out for the barman.  
He took the fiver off Alex and passed him his drinks, who passed one to Miles.  
"Well aren't you a looker! Come on closer baby, I've got a surprise for you!" The barman said, leaning over.  
He went to grab for his padded-bra, but Alex was too quick. He smacked his hand away.  
"Leave her alone!" he yelled, walking away with a slightly anxious Miles.  
"When can we leave?"  
"When I've convinced enough people I'm not gay."  
Just then a group of men walked past, whistling and catcalling at Miles.  
"Oi oi, who's the new lass?"  
"Fuck off!" Alex said, wrapping his arm around Miles.  
"This is too much isn't it?" Miles asked, drinking his Margarita.  
"Relax, it'll be ok."

It wasn't ok.

They stayed for a few minutes longer, just enough for another drink and introductions. They were forced to leave by the amount of catcalls Miles was getting. In the politest way possible, the staff asked them to leave for causing a commotion. They left with haste, dashing outside to the rain. Alex offered Miles his jacket and shoes, which he agreed to, leaving Alex cold and walking barefoot, slowing them down. Cars pulled up beside them asking if Miles wanted a lift. People whistled on the street. This wasn't a good night.  
"Can we keep it to pictures from now on?" Miles said, still in his feminine voice.  
"You can drop the act now, it's fine."  
They reached the back entrance of the block and ran in, racing for the lift. Inside, Alex could relax.  
"What if I don't want to drop the act? All this is actually quite fun."  
Alex looked at Miles blankly. "Please tell me you're not gonna turn into a tranny." He sighed, walking to the door to 505.  
"Just for fun." Miles replied, waiting for Alex to unlock the door.

Once they were in, Alex rushed to lock the door. He quickly picked up all the photos off the bed.  
"Fag first." Miles smiled, still putting on his Melissa persona.  
"Come on, I want Miles back. No more Melissa. I don't love Melissa."  
Miles lit his cigarette and waited for Alex.  
"Fine. But it is fun. Apart from the catcalls."  
"Yeah."  
"Wait, do you have condoms?"  
"No." Alex replied, looking straight at Miles, slightly panicked.  
"Neither. Do. I." He replied, feeling defeated. "Can't we just do it anyw-"  
"No. There's an epidemic-"  
"We're not gonna get AIDS from having sex Al, it doesn't work like that."  
"Sure?"  
"Promise."  
"But can we get tested soon. I'm paranoid."  
"Sure."  
Miles stubbed his cigarette out.  
"I'll let you top this time."

 


End file.
